C'est plus facile de tout arrêter que de recommencer à zéro
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Je ne suis pas parfait, mais je continue d'essayer, parce que c'est ce que j'ai dit. Je recommencerai depuis le début, je ne suis pas vivant si je suis seul... Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas.


Basé sur la chanson Perfect, de _Hedley_.

* * *

_Je ne suis pas parfait, mais je continue d'essayer, parce que c'est ce que j'ai dit. Je recommencerai depuis le début, je ne suis pas vivant si je suis seul... Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas._

Draco ressassait ses souvenirs avec un air morne. Les mains dans les poches et le visage las, il donna un coup dans une pierre qui traînait par terre et l'envoya au loin, se souciant peu des regards qui ne cessaient de le suivre partout où il allait.

_Est-ce quelque chose que j'ai dit ou bien ma personnalité ? _

« Putain » jura-t-il.

Depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Harry, la veille, il ne cessait d'y penser. Il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait pu dire de si mal pour que leur discussion dérape ainsi. Et puis, tout le monde pouvait faire des faux pas, non ? Bon. Il voulait aller le voir pour lui parler, s'excuser, mais il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il devait se faire pardonner,aussi il restait là, à errer un peu partout, depuis deux jours.

_Je sais seulement que ça n'est pas fini, je peux le voir dans tes yeux._

Il ne voulait pas d'une relation à long terme. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'on les voie comme un couple. Alors, qu'étaient-ils ? Des amants ? Probablement. Que pouvaient-ils être de plus. Deux ennemis ne peuvent avoir de plus qu'une relation sexuelle avec l'autre. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé d'amour, aussi ? Il ne l'aimait pas, parce que c'était purement impossible. Il ne le détestait pas, mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Et ils n'avaient pas de relation platonique. Alors, Merlin, qu'étaient-ils ?

Cette question tournait en boucle, et ce depuis quelques temps déjà, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry la prononce à voix haute. Et il ne l'avait pas supporté, parce que ça lui causait déjà assez de tourments. Oui, c'est là que tout avait dérapé.

« Alors que sommes-nous, Draco ? »

Il avait osé lui poser la question juste après qu'ils aient passé une nouvelle soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il était couché contre lui, les bras de Draco autour des épaules halées d'Harry. Ils n'avaient rien dit, jusqu'à ce que cet abruti ouvre la bouche. A chaque fois qu'il le faisait, c'était toujours pour dire des absurdités. Et cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle habituelle, si tant est qu'il y en ait eu une, un jour.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Draco.

- Je ne le fais pas.

- Non, tu l'es, j'oubliais, ironisa le brun.

- Je t'emmerde. »

Et Draco ne l'avait pas vu, mais il savait qu'Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Je veux savoir. J'en ai besoin.

- Je m'en fiche. »

A ce moment-là, Harry s'était dégagé des bras du blond qui avait senti le froid l'envahir tout à coup. _C'est dû au fait qu'il était là pendant plusieurs heures, seulement. _Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, juste à côté de lui, le fixant de ses yeux émeraude. Il semblait déterminé. Mais déterminé à quoi ?

« Te fous pas de moi, Malfoy. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

- Je me fous de toi si je veux », répliqua le blond en fermant les yeux, faisant mine que la conversation l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Et c'était le cas, d'ailleurs.

Il entendit l'autre prendre une brusque inspiration, aussi il se releva.

« Putain, Potter, je t'avais prévenu depuis le début ! Tu étais d'accord ! Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre entre nous !

- Parce que tu crois que je le voulais !

- Tu y es forcément pour quelque chose ! Je couche avec toi, tu couches avec moi, on couche ensemble, mais il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre entre nous, tu as compris ? »

Harry ne répondit rien pendant un moment, blessé. Il ne savait pas que ça pouvait faire autant de mal. Il ne savait pas que de simples mots, sortant de sa bouche, pouvaient lui détruire le cœur en quelques secondes seulement. Et pourtant, c'était le cas.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel quand il remarqua que le brun avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu y es forcément pour quelque chose. Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec ces yeux-là, Potter ?

- Je t'aime, Draco. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi. »

A ces mots, le blond se leva subitement et le fixa d'un air rageur, ses yeux tourmaline obscurcis d'un orage sans nom.

« Ne raconte pas de conneries, putain ! Je ne... t'aime pas, ça n'existe pas ! Et tu ne m'aimes pas ! Merde ! »

Il était alors sorti du lit, exposant sa nudité et s'enferma dans la salle de bain après en avoir claqué la porte. Il avait claqué la porte de la salle de bain comme il l'avait fait avec celle du cœur d'Harry.

Comment ça, l'amour n'existait pas ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, désespéré à l'idée de le perdre, le brun s'était approché de la porte et s'était assis de l'autre côté.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison » murmura-t-il contre le bois.

Et il n'obtint jamais de réponse.


End file.
